Sasuke's Obsession
by 6Fortius9
Summary: Sasuke x Male OC. M rated for sexual content. Warnings: Yaoi and Rape. Please Review!


**Tsuki 01: Sasuke's Obsession**

**-X-**

Footsteps echoed through the hallway as the raven haired man walked towards his destination: the white wooden door which all of Orochimaru's lackeys knew not to go near. He mildly stopped just in front of the door before raising his hand to turn the knob around, not even bothering to knock.

"Tsuki." He whispered gently, but at the same time, uncharacteristically.

The person on the bed – a man – didn't reply. His petite body despite his gender was motionless as he laid on the white sheets. His long locks of chocolate brown hair covering his eyes and messily dropping around his face. Wide innocent red eyes were closed in a deep slumber, and were sore around the edges, showing how he had been crying for a while.

The man was naked, showing off his unhealthy pale skin that was a result of being indoors too much. Only the white bed sheets were there to cover him, though not even that would serve to protect his dignity much – no, it's all already been taken away from him by the very black haired man that was staring at him, Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at him, onyx eyes admiring the beautiful sight even though his facial expression says otherwise. A comfortable silence descended on them as Sasuke sat down at the side of the bed, beside the man, and brushed the back of his hand against the smooth features which Tsuki held.

"Tsuki…" He whispered again, but this time in a much softer tone.

**-x-**

"_S-Sasuke?" The brunette called questioningly as he cautiously backed away from the Uchiha. He did not like the glint that the other had in his eyes at the moment. It was as if he was a prey, and Sasuke is the predator…_

"_Tsuki." The Uchiha called in a low and especially dangerous voice that the brunette knew he only used on his enemies._

"_W-What?" Tsuki asked, still backing away from the raven haired man until his back finally knocked against the wall. He turned back to look nervously at the still nearing Sasuke. He was trapped._

_Sasuke gave a intense look which had him gulp in confusion and fright as the Uchiha grabbed his hands and threw him harshly onto the bed. By the time he opened his eyes, he was already pinned down, staring into Sasuke's sharingan eyes._

"_I want you."_

**-x-**

The brunette's eyes were still closed, even though his eyelids kept fluttering due to movements of the pupils behind. His face was scrunched up in pain while his hands slowly closed over the covers. Beads of sweat coated his face as he whispered in a voice that was hoarse from all that shouting, still in his dreams which were undoubtly turning into a nightmare – "Itachi."

**-x-**

"_Itachi!" He yelled like a mantra as he uselessly tried to fight off the wandering hands which kept pulling on his clothes. _

"_Somebody…Help…" He whimpered as his pants were pulled off._

_Sasuke tore through the cotton fabric with much ease as he coldly kissed the brunette's lips. The brunette still refused to open his mouth, and he bit down, drawing blood._

"_Mn!" Tsuki gasped for a second in both pain and shock, but that was just already enough for him to force his tongue in._

"_Itachi…" Tsuki whimpered again like a frightened animal before Sasuke finally gave him one tight slap._

"_Don't ever mention his name again in front of me!" He shouted in the brunette's face, but he still continued his screams for the elder brother of the Uchiha clan._

**-x-**

Sasuke's features showed shock, which soon turned into anger as his head swiped away from the blonde, glaring holes into the green carpeted ground.

Itachi this, Itachi that…it was always about him. Anger grew in his chest as his glare intensified. He knew that Tsuki was another who had been betrayed by Itachi – he was his teammate – he knew that Tsuki had still not gotten over his brother's betrayal, yet everything he said, everything he does, is always because of Itachi. If only once, Sasuke wanted to be the reason for Tsuki's words and actions, to be all the thoughts that he ever has in his mind. He wanted to take him.

**-x-**

_He then proceeded to squeeze a tube of lube on his hand before forcing one into Tsuki's entrance. _

_The brunette looked horrified as he yelled. "No!" _

_He didn't cared for what Tsuki said. He wanted him now, he had wanted him for forever. This lust had started ever since the first time he had met him, the first time Itachi had brought his teammate home, and had grown unbearable ever since that night when he saw Itachi doing this to Tsuki, making love to him. _

_So many years had passed since that night, and now his self-control was breaking into pieces, telling him to do what he has always wanted to do to Tsuki._

_He continued thrusting his three fingers in while the brunette cried brokenly, tears finally appearing from his eyes. _

_He took Tsuki's appendage into his mouth and hungrily sucked on it, gobbling down the pre-cum while Tsuki came with a scream. Licking his lips predatorily as he took his hand and lifted his head, a momentary smirk came onto his face as he looked up to take in Tsuki's appearance. _

_It was absolutely wonderful, even better than all those fantasies that he ever had of the man._

_Now that he had tasted something so wonderful, he wanted even more. He stood up and positioned himself to Tsuki's entrance. The brunette's eyes widened as he knew what he was about to do and screamed despite his voice being hoarse from shouting Itachi's name so many times. "No…!"_

_He ignored Tsuki's cries of pain as he thrusted right in._

**-x-**

And that he did.

The raven haired man gazed down affectionately at the older but smaller man once again and carefully carried him onto his lap, cradling the unconscious man as if he were to be a baby, and burying his nose into the brown hair, taking in the lavender scent hungrily to cease his anger.

It doesn't matter that Tsuki's heart belongs to Itachi. He had him right now, and that was all he cared.

* * *

><p>Ah...Finally finished! I hope you guys enjoyed that, since I fear that I might have became rusty after a while. I haven't written an M rated or posted anything for a few weeks now, you see. Please also tell me the next character that you would like through reviews, a week after you've posted, go search or find it as "Tsuki 02". With that, I end this fanfiction story.<p>

Thanks for reading! Peace! (^-^)


End file.
